


Wicked Games

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining, TO MAKE ME DREAM OF YOUUUU, TO MAKE ME FEEEEL THIS WAAAY, WHAT WICKED GAAAMEEEE TO PLAAAAYY, WHAT WICKEEED THIIING TO DOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that with the war looming over their heads the thoughts he had about her would subside. He was so wrong.<br/>Every word they exchanged burned in his head, every poisonous word she spewed at him, never missing a bit, always knowing where to hit to make it hurt and using it to her advantage, leaving him with his mouth open like a fool.<br/>Cassian would consider her a worthy opponent if only he didn’t want to think about her as an opponent but as something more.<br/>What exactly, he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

“ _You know nothing about who I am, and what I’ve done, and what I want. And while we’re on the subject...Send someone else next time. If I see you on my doorstep, I’ll scream loud enough for the servants to come running_.”

Cassian found himself on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Nesta Archeron words circling in his head again and again, no matter how hard he tried to forget them, to stop his mind from chasing them, to shove them aside, to stop thinking about _her_.

 And this happened more times that he liked to admit.

 

He bit his lip.

 

He thought that with the war looming over their heads the thoughts he had about her would subside. He was _so_ wrong.

Every word they exchanged burned in his head, every poisonous word she spewed at him, never missing a bit, always knowing where to hit to make it hurt and using it to her advantage, living him with his mouth open like a fool.

Cassian would consider her a worthy opponent if only he didn’t want to think about her as an opponent but as something _more_.

What exactly, he didn’t know.

 

But he could read her and match her flame, Cassian could see right through her in a way that probably no one else could and the feeling of it was so _right,_ like it was an honor given only to him even if it made her absolutely furious.

 

He grinned at the memory of their verbal sparring,  how that woman seemed to always know what he would say and how to answer in kind but that’s not the only thing he remembers, specially from their last tense encounter.

 

He closed his eyes and every cell of his body recalled how it felt to have her body clasped to his, her breasts against his chest, that little breathless gasp…

 

He breathed in, trying to calm the roaring in his blood, knowing that he should probably go take a _very_ cold bath, but it only made him think of his nose grazing her neck, breathing her in and Cassian knew that not even eternity would be enough for him to forget her scent, how it burned in his lungs and took hold of every part of him.

 

Heat pooled in his body at the thoughts and he slowly slithered a hand to the hem of his pants.

 

What haunted him was the thought of what could have happened if she hadn’t jolt back, if the touch of his tongue on the skin of her neck, on her pulse, didn’t startle her so much.

 

His hand started to slowly stroke his manhood, and he tried to get her out of his mind, tried to think about something else, to think about _someone else_ , but Nesta kept creeping into his mind and in his thoughts and in his blood  like it was her rightful place.

 

If she hadn’t jolt back…

Oh, he would have kissed her, he would have devoured her until there was not even a trace of that terror the plagued her mind, until she was gasping for air, until her walls melted under his touch.

 

He stroked himself and thought about her hand, about the way it gripped his fighting leathers and even in that moment his thoughts were the same as now: her pale hand around him, instead of his, her slender hand pumping up and down on his shaft.

 

Cassian  saw Nesta’s face in his mind, her blue eyes, the sharp features of her face, the golden brown of her hair and he wondered how she would move, what would she do; if she moaned loudly or whimpered, if she arched her back or grasped the sheets, if she would be too captured by pleasure to think, if she would grip his hair or bite his lips, if she would leave the marks of her nails on his shoulders, if _she, she,she_.

 

Damn him, damn her and damn the effect she had on him.

 

A moan got out of his mouth and it was her name.

 

_Nesta, Nesta, Nesta_.

 

No matter how much her words stung he wanted to go deeper, to know her more, wanted to crawl under her skin and an behind those walls of hers, to understand why he felt so compelled by her and why he lost all sense of control around her.

It took only the _thought_ of being kissed by Nesta to make every rational thought disappear from his head, the moment when she looked at his lips…

 

His hand got faster and faster and he couldn’t take it, he needed to come, needed to, needed to, _needed her_ in ways that were so deep he couldn’t fully understand .

 

He felt the fire rise, _fuck_ and _Nesta_ the only words leaving his lips.

 

He was close, so close and all he could feel was her like she was there even if he knew she probably will never be, and the weight of her absence was like the weight of her presence in everything he did, the moment when she tipped up her chin, that little display of vulnerability became such a precious moment to him and _fuck_ , he wanted to live it again.

 

His other hand went where her damned knee went, squeezing gently.  She had played him so well, saw exactly how her presence made him weak and played it against him so infuriatingly easily.

And instead of backing down he wanted to go to her again, to fight with her again, to see what unexpected turn their banter will meet.

 

Cassian’s breath was coming in short gasps, the movements of his hand rapid and quickening with every stroke and his back arched, his body tensed, every muscle in his body went taut and pleasure  was the only thing he could feel as release engulfed him.

 

_Her gasps in his ear, her hand on his chest, her breasts on him, her head tipped back, his tongue and lips on her neck ._

_Nesta, fuck, Nesta._

His head touched the pillow again and he opened his eyes, trying to breath normally as the wave washed over him, leaving his hands sticky.

 

And he knew that in this little game they were playing, Nesta was the one who was winning.

 

 

 

 

Hello, it me, your local nessian nerd. Let me know what you think of this and come say hi on tumblr, if you want at http://elnabu.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
